cosmicbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 12
Big Brother 12 is the twelfth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. It launched on 6th January 2018 and ended on 2nd March 2018. The series was two months long making it the longest long term series ever. The series was won by Amy (Gta5ThugLife2) with more than 21% to win, which is the biggest percentage since Big Brother 8. The series finished on Day 75 being the third longest series after Big Brother 1 and 6. Amy and Stephanie lost both of their duos by Brody getting ejected and Megan walking, this was the only series that had two duos. 'Karma Kourtney' was the runner-up of Big Brother 12 making her the first ever evictee to come back and make the final 2. Eye Design The eye design was revealed on the 22nd December 2017, the theme was neon streets and nightlife with the eye as a neon wall sign and keywords of big brother on it such as 'EVICT' and 'nominate'. House Design The house design was revealed on the 3rd January 2018. The same time the 4th series launched. The house had a bright neon Tokyo streets theme with pink lanterns and lights. The lounge and kitchen had flashing lights with nightclub drinks. There is also a sauna and a snug which is brand new to the season. For the first time ever the bedroom was upstairs with an all new second floor. Tasks On Day 5, Housemates could not react to any strange things occuring in the house, soon after yellow balls fell from the garden and were kept there for the whole day. Housemates all wore army suits and ate beans. Kourtney made the housemates fail by reacting to everything. On Day 13, Housemates went into the 'Neon Room' and had to answer 3 questions correctly, the housemates that succeeded would have the power to take away a housemates nomination. Brent,Jack and Nathan won, Brent chose Jacob as Nathan chose Megan & Amy and as Jack chose Nathan which meant they couldn't nominate. On Day 22, '''Housemates went into the 'Neon Room' for the second time as they had to find out 'Who Said Who' in their housemate VT quotes, the housemate who pressed the buzzer with correct answer of the name of the housemate won a prize. '''On Day 32, Housemates went into the most 'Annoying Room In The World' with buzzing clocks, banana peels and a room full of dizzy colors and pies. The door was left open meaning the housemates who left the room (being annoyed the most) would loose the chance to nominate. The aim was the housemates had to stay in the room the longest. Brody & Stephanie failed the task. On Day 38, Housemates were sent into white room with 3 red tanks filled with gunk and creepy crawlies, housemates had to answer a question and saying the correct answer first, the last housemates to say the answer would be dunked into the tank. On Day 53, Housemates were handcuffed in pairs to compete in the 'BB Olympics'. They had to finish the four legged race together to win. Tyler and Kitty finished first and were able to nominate housemates for eviction. Twists * On Day 1, '''The public chose Kudzai to be the Club Hostess, this meant she could nominate a housemate for the first eviction, she then chose Kourtney. The public decided the second nominee which would be Tanisha. * '''On Day 7, After Kourtney was evicted she could make another housemate get the 'Club Host Past' she chose Megan & Amy, it was announced they were the only people ellegible to nominate, they both nominated Kudzai. * On Day 8, The public had to decide more nominees to face eviction for the 'Public Nominee' twist. * On Day 14, Three new housemates entered the house. Brody & Stephanie,Tyler and Rosanna, If Brody & Stephanie caused enough drama to annoy 4 housemates they would win immunity but they failed as they only annoyed 3/4 housemates.When Rosanna entered should could have a killer-nomination, she chose to nominate Brent & Stephanie for eviction. * On Day 22, '''Brody won the 'Who Said Who' task and chose Rosanna and Samson to face a twist. Rosanna and Simon had to decide a prize for Brody to win; he could either choose Rosanna's prize (be eternally nominated) or Samson's prize (to make an eternal nomination) Brody did not know what the prizes were and chose the prize randomly, He chose Samson's prize and killer nominated Porsha. * '''On Day 23, '''Samson and Rosanna were locked inside the Neon Room and inside it was 10 podiums, each podium had a color (Black,Green and Blue) the colors were inside a box and not shown to them as they were blindfolded. Samson chose the Blue prize which was to nominate two more housemates for eviction and Rosanna chose the Black prize which was nothing. Samson nominated Kitty and Gigi. * '''On Day 23, '''Porsha,Gigi and Kitty were nominated for the fifth eviction. Housemates were told that they were nominated for 2 weeks and at the end, only 1 housemate would survive on Day 35. Housemates were also told that one of them would be evicted today as housemates voted to evict. By a vote of 2-2-1 there was a prize between Kitty & Gigi, Samson had the sole vote to evict as he chose Gigi. Gigi gave Brody & Stephanie the BFF Pass. * '''On Day 30, Kitty was immune from the next eviction as she survived the double eviction. * On Day 32, Brent & Stephanie lost the chance to nominate as they failed the 'Most Annoying Room In The World' Task. * On Day 45, Housemates had to nominate THREE people for eviction, it was then told that the two housemates with the most nominations would be evicted. Jack with 6 nominations and Gigi and 4 nominations were evicted. * On Day 60, The eviction was cancelled and Megan walked. Two new housemates would re-enter the house, Ex- Housemates and the audience battled it out for who would re-enter as Diandra ( and Tom entered with getting 5 and 8 votes overall. Housemates {| [Brother 10-